Axe Day
THIS PAGE IS NOT COMPLETE! Axe Day is owned by Gryfia (http://reshiram512.deviantart.com/). [http://mlp-gd.tumblr.com/ MLP- It's a Green Day:] Read the comics about GreenStylus, Axe Day's adventure with the Mane 6 [http://yxday.tumblr.com/ Ask Yx Day:] This blog is here to ask some questions to Axe Day! :3 [http://yx-day-fans.deviantart.com/ Yx Day Fans:] If you love XD, your place is there, in this group! Please join us :D The Character Characteristics Personnality Axe Day is an alicorn with normal wings, a normal sized body and horn. She has green light pink eyes, a dark pink coat and a purple mane. She got her name from the sound of her sneezing. She is very different from her twin sister, GreenStylus She loves having fun and flying. She has a huge level of speed, but isn't a very good flier. She's even the fastest pony in Equestria! She is rather crazy and doesn't really care about what others say, which can actually be a bad thing. She cares a lot about her studies and about magic, but has normal horn power. Flight Axe Day is not a very good flier. In fact, she's almost as clumsy as Derpy! But she has something she doesn't want to get rid of. Speed. She has the most wing power! She flies so fast she can fly from Cloudsdale to Sweet Apple Acres in 3 seconds. Her speed and hope made her achieve the Sonic Dayboom. That is how they discovered that everypony had a Sonic Boom inside of them, but the major part couldn't perform it because they weren't strong or fast enough. Axe Day decided she's help them find their Sonic Boom, almost a totally lost cause. Her past Alicorn-ess GreenStylus and her sister were born alicorns, but non-royal alicorns. Just winged unicorns or horned pegasi, or even winged and horned earth ponies. They aren't taller or anything. This was because of the Legend of the Alicorn. This Legend says that a pegasus stallion and a mare unicorn would have shapes in their eyes. A cloud, a droplet, and a flower: air, water and earth. They would meet and give birth to one, two or even three non-royal alicorns. Until now, this legend sounds actually good. But the parents would die the same day at Midnight. The foals would need to get a cutie mark, an Element of Harmony and have the Universe in the Eyes to survive... Or they would die at the age of 20. That is why Green and Axe Day came to Canterlot to find the Elements of Harmony: to help them! You tell me, 20 years is enough... But this Legend is almost completely unknown. The only few are the princesses and other Royalty. Nopony believed it... until Green and XD arrived to Canterlot to expose their problem. Childhood As her parents died at Midnight, Green and XD got adopted by Lightning Dusk, Lightning Dust's biological mother. These three fillies grew up together, best friends. Axe Day was bullied at school because of her craziness. Green would take her defense, but nopony respected her either. Lightning Dust was the queen of her school, because of her strength. So she always helped her sisters out. That's how they grew up together. As they grew up, Lightning thought that if she was the queen of her school, hanging out with her lame sisters would be a waste of time. That's when she started to be more selfish. She even joined the others when they laughed at Green and XD. They weren't friends anymore and argued a lot. At highschool, they split up, old enough to live alone. Lightning Dust went to Cloudsdale, GreenStylus went to Chimane and Axe Day went to Pegaris. Ae Day was bullied a lot at school: everypony was still making fun of her because of her craziness, and her passions (like the show "My Little Human"). But she carried on with her life, not caring about what others thought of her, because they were the opposite of what she was: tolerant. Society Element of Harmony Axe Day is an Element of Harmony. The Element of Tolerance, to be exact. During their adventure, (http://mlp-gd.tumblr.com) Axe Day realised that accepting others as they are was very important (especially to her), that forgiving but never forgetting was the thing she wanted to do. That is how she became an Element of Harmony, Tolerance as in "understanding and forgiving". Relation with others Royalty CELESTIA: Axe Day really likes Celestia even though it takes a lot of patience for the princess. She wants to be her student, but doesn't have enough magic skills, she decide she will study in magic school. But Axe Day is just normal-horned! LUNA: Axe Day doesn't mind Luna's loud voice, since she's pretty loud too! They don't see each other very often, but Axe Day appreciates her. And each Nightmare Night, she's happy that "Nightmare Moon" came to scare everyone! CADENCE: Axe Day knows a little about Cadence, but doesn't get along with her very well. She just finds her really pretty and hopes to have a kingdom as beautiful as her someday! (Axe Day has a filly mind that dreams of princesses) LAGOON STAR: Lagoon and XD don't really know each other, so Axe Day is neutral towards her. Mane 9 + Spike APPLEJACK: Axe Day likes Applejack, cider, apples, bucking trees. She likes the farm and the Apple family. But she thinks that even if AJ is a really great friend and farmer, she thinks she's a liiittle too honest. FLUTTERSHY: Fluttersupershy, ugh, Axe Day doesn't like Flutters' shyness. She prefers when Fluttershy acts like a wild animal and she wishes she could act always like that. But she accepts Fluttershy as she is, even if this one is scared of XD. GREENSTYLUS: Sometimes, we wonder if they really are twin sisters. They're almost opposites! She's sometimes exhausted because her sister thinks that other ponies' opinions are such a big deal. But they're still the best sisters ever. MOONRIVER: Another mare that she just can't stand sometimes: MoonRiver is almost perfect but she just won't admit it or realize it. She's the kind of mare that are super pretty and are like: "Oh... I'm not very good at flirting..." PINKIE PIE: CRAZY 6EVER! Pinkie and Axe Day often hang out, they both have curly hair and act crazy! Day is not the best at baking cupcakes or breaking the fourth wall, but they're good derp buddies. They often have "silly fights". RAINBOW DASH: Rainbow Dash is best flier in all of Equestria! Axe Day is, after Scootaloo, one of Rainbow's biggest fans. She can fly faster, but all those tricks... She wishes she could pull them off too. RARITY: Axe Day likes Rarity, even if it annoys her when Rarity gets into tiny details: exactly what XD doesn't care about! She's also clumsy, so often breaks something in Rary's house... Which is kind of bad. TWILIGHT SPARKLE: Axe Day and Twilight don't have much in common, except one thing: stress. Axe Day is the only one to understand how Twi feels when she stresses before a test, because it's the same for Axe Day. Always stressed! SPIKE: XD used to have a little bit of a crush on him, but still supports "Sparity". She's one of the mares that will try to get them together, along with Twilight and Applejack. It's hard to get an earth dragon and an unicorn to be together! Category:Alicorn Category:Female